


How to Woo with Honour

by MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)



Series: Sir Justin and the Four Warrior Friends [2]
Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Cabin Fic, F/M, Medieval love advice, Mutual Pining, Rick is a dumbass, Sir Justin Adopts Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines
Summary: Rick swung the front porch open and dropped into his chair at the table with a sigh. He was still all tongue-tied and miserable from his encounter with Beth at the lake. Good thing Justin is there to give him some valuable advice.
Relationships: Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler, Rick Tyler & Sir Justin
Series: Sir Justin and the Four Warrior Friends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872559
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	How to Woo with Honour

**Author's Note:**

> yeah sir justin is rick's new dad I don't make the rules.

Rick swung the front porch open and dropped into his chair at the table with a sigh. He was still all tongue-tied and miserable from his encounter with Beth at the lake. Ever since he moved into the cabin with Justin the janitor for the summer, the girls had been frequenting the countryside to visit them, unofficially turning his new home their designated vacation hangout spot. 

“What’s the matter, my boy?” 

Rick glanced at his new medieval foster dad, not really sure what to tell him. They got along well, as well as they could despite the circumstances. Sometimes Justin would fall into trances or hallucinations and he’d have to snap him out of it, or other times he’d just babble in old English that Rick needed a dictionary to understand, but for the most part, he was just a strange yet friendly, agreeable old man with a sword. They learned to live together, giving each other space to do things separately, but still eating meals together and having the other to talk to about things. 

Not this though. Rick never really talked about  _ this. _

He stared at his hands, fiddling with the hangnail on his finger instead of looking up at Justin because he was still so fucking embarrassed about it. But this man’s been alive for seemingly ever, right? Surely he’d have some type of advice. 

“I was at the lake with Yolanda and Courtney, and Beth showed up with her bike.” She was volunteering at the hospital this summer, so she had less free time than the rest of them. “So she drops her bike and starts stripping because she had her bathing suit underneath and we were all in the water, right?” 

Sir Justin nodded quietly letting out a soft sound he usually did when he was listening deeply. Rick sighed. “So she walks into the water and she just looked—” He turned his head to the side, cutting himself off. “—Anyway. She asked what we wanted to do and I told her I didn’t want to be in the lake with her... so I left.” 

“What?” His foster dad stared at him blankly. “You left your lady wading in the water?” 

Rick groaned, running his hand over his face. “I didn’t  _ mean _ that.” 

He’d been turning into a fumbling idiot around Beth more and more ever since she started wearing Yolanda’s dark red lip gloss. It’s not that Rick didn’t notice Beth before that, because he certainly did, he just hid it well, or at least half-decently enough for her not to realize why he’d act so strange. But then the lip gloss. And now that yellow bathing suit? Where things were bad, they are now _ worse. _ Rick wasn’t going to survive this. “I keep screwing up.”

Justin leaned back against his chair. “Ah, my lad. You need to be taught how to woo your princess!” He asked Rick to fetch him a spiral notepad and a pen. Rick did, curiously, not exactly sure what was about to happen. But he could see it is true that he could use some advice. It's not like he was ever going to be taking hints from his uncle. And it was hard to ask for advice from grown-ups. He'd never had anyone he could even trust with _anything_ before this year. 

Justin wrote at the top of his page in his very elaborate cursive handwriting.  _ “How to Woo with Honour!”  _

Rick looked down at it. “Ah…”

But his new dad was very serious about the matter. “Number one. Be kind and conscientious. Every maiden deserved to be heard and treated with respect. Your noble deeds will enlighten her to your adoration.” 

“Yeah, I could get behind that.” Rick scooted in his chair. These were some solid ideas. 

And maybe he needed to spend some more time with Beth alone. If he could build up an immunity to her wit and beauty, maybe he’d stop sticking his foot in his mouth so often. “I was thinking of asking her out on a date.” He looked up at Justin. “Should I do that?” 

Justin chuckled. “An evening alone on horseback together leads to meaningful talks in the depths of the forests. My soldiers would tell tales of finding clearings among the bushes, and making them their own paradise for their betrothed.” 

Rick swallowed. “Will a car do? I could take her for a long drive.” 

  
  


“Number two--Know her needs. If you don’t know them, turn to your princess to seek the answers, for a chivalrous man is not ashamed of questions.” 

The patio door swung open again, and Beth walked in with her arms wrapped around her body, shivering from the draft of the fan. Still soaked from her swim at the lake, her hair drooped over her eyes like black sheep’s wool. Rick jumped to his feet to get her a towel. Justin was kind of smirking at him from the corner of his eye and  _ oh _ \--This was exactly what he meant, wasn’t it? 

Rick tuned him out momentarily, focusing on Beth. He draped the towel over her shoulders and rubbed to give her some warmth. “You okay?” 

She thanked him for the towel but stepped back, trying to not look too much at his chest. It was only then he realized that she might’ve been in the exact same situation he was in before. Rick gave her space, scratching behind his neck sheepishly. 

“Look...Beth. I didn’t mean what I said.” 

She still didn’t seem all that impressed, glancing at him briefly before covering her face with the towel to dry her hair. “It sounded like you had no problem with swimming together with Courtney and Yolanda. Just not me. What am I supposed to make of that, Rick?” 

He wanted to reach out and grab her hand, but Justin’s accent floated into the back of his head.  _ Be conscientious. Every maiden deserves to be heard and treated with respect.  _

Rick sat down instead and gestured for her to sit too. 

Justin heaved himself out of his own chair and announced he was going to clean the bathroom. 

The silence broke when they heard the upstairs toilet flush and she giggled, laughing into her hand. “He tends to do that a lot!” She laughed again, probably thinking about all the times she ran into Sir Justin trying to wipe fingerprints off of Chuck and it was so precious, Rick found himself smiling at her like a loon. 

“Please don’t ever stop smiling at me like that,” came out of his mouth suddenly. Her eyes widened, and so did his. Immediately he wanted to backtrack, but he knew the cat was out of the bag. “I really like you, Beth. Sometimes it messes with my head and I don’t know what to do.” 

She wrapped her towel around herself more securely with an unreadable expression on her face. “Like at the lake?” 

“You took your shirt off and my brain short-circuited. You look amazing.” 

It was her turn to be speechless. She stared at him for a moment until she broke out a beautifully timid smile. “...I do?”

“And you are amazing,” he continued. He was not expecting to have confessed his feelings so soon, but it got less difficult to say the more he got off his chest. “I don’t want you to think I feel anything different.” 

She scooted her chair closer to his until she could lean over and place her hand on his leg. “I like you too, Rick.”

Of course, he fantasized that she’d say those words to him one day, but nothing could compare to the elation of hearing Beth Chapel say them to Rick so earnestly in person. His fingers itched to wrap his arms around her and stay there forever. He lowered his head, tongue-tied and flustered all over again. 

Beth tilted his chin up, forcing him to look at her. “I _ really _ like you.”

_ Number two. Turn to your princess to seek the answers, for a chivalrous man is not ashamed of questions.  _

“Beth?” Rick took a deep breath. “Do you want to be my girlfriend?” 


End file.
